In the field of lotteries and games there is a need to provide technical improvements in the efficiencies of delivery of the player/system interface. With lottery games increasingly being digitised in order to increase the rate of interaction of existing and new players, the flexibility of the lottery access platforms and the perceived potential levels of winnings need to be improved. A number of technical advances are outlined in the following section which not only achieve commercial benefits of presenting an enjoyable player interface but overcome a number of drawbacks present in traditional platforms.